What Could Happen
by shh-dont-tell94
Summary: Bella and Edward are starting their Junior Year at UW. They meet through a mutual friend, Jasper, Read about their life together trying to get together, stay together and fight off the nastey hoes. Fist Story so give me a break!
1. Chapter 1

**AU:**Hey so this is my first story, give me try and tell me what you think. I've been a fan of this website for years, and finally decided to try and get my ideas out. R&R

**Chapter one**

**B POV**

It was the first official day of my junior year of collage. Alice and i had just moved in to our own apartment, just outside of campus. Her, her boyfriend Jasper, and her older brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie and I had been friends sense Junior High. Ironically we were all excepted into the same college, Washington University. Jasper's cousin Edward, was going here also, but none of us have meet him yet. I guess he's from Chicago and misses his family out here.

It was Friday night, and we were all going to meet up with him at a local bar call Shenanigans. I was where a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple tank-top with a gray half jacket, and then of course me 3inch black sex high heels.

As I walked into the bar i immediately saw Alice across the room with the rest of the gang. There was a gorgeous bronzed, green eyed hottie siting with them. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Alice run up and hugged me, "No problem girl. Oh! And this is Jasper's cousin Edward, we were just gonna order a round of shots, you in?"

" Hell yea, order a round of Patron on me, and sorry, hi Edward I'm Isabella, Bella for short." The second i herd his voice, my panties instantly got wet, it was like heaven to my ears. " Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you, jasper talks a lot about you." He smiled with his perfect teeth and lips. I bet his lips would feel amazing and soft against mine. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes, they were like emeralds with tiny flecks of gold. He was perfect. Shit i forgot i was staring. Everyone was looking at me waiting for me to say something. " Well I hope it was all good" I said all star struck.

As the night went on we got to know him quite well, and we were all starting to get a little tipsy. Edward and I were getting fairly friendly with each other, flirting the whole night. Everyone got up and started to dance, while Edward and i sat there sipping at our drinks.

**E POV**

Holy hell, the second she walked into the bar i thought i was going to explode. She was gorgeous, from her face to her hot body. I was a lucky man that she happened to be the "famous" Bella they were all talking about. She sat in the booth next to me and i swear just from her smell i had raging hard on from then until the end of the night.

When everyone got up to dance we just sat there alone. I finally got the courage to ask her to dance. I wasn't really paying attention to what song was playing, it was some rap song. When she started dancing on me, god it was hard to control myself, her tight ass was rubbing on my hard on, i thought i was gonna burst right there. " Bella, god your so hot right now, i don't know if i can control it any longer, i want you so bad." I grunted. " So then what's stopping you?" she replied with a smirk, turning around. I pulled her tight against me and started kissing her neck slowly, working my way up to her ear. " I want you." I whispered " Edward, please." she begged. I crashed my lips to hers and moaned about as loud as she did. I parted her lips with tongue and we started making out on the dance floor, pretty much dry humping. Finally I stopped and asked her if we could leave. " Yea my apartment is only about 3 blocks away, lets go." She replied with a wink. We told the others we were leaving and all but ran out of there with them giving us knowing looks.

As we walked into her place, I looked around. It was a nice place, decent size but still big enough for her and Alice. We were walking down the hallway that lead to her bed room and right before she opened the door, she turned around and pushed me into the wall and started kissing me. I grabbed her hips tight against me and she wrapped her legs around my waist moaning, grinding her core against me. I started walking to the door and opened it with her still in my arms. We fell onto the bed still kissing and grinding. We were humping like bunnies.

"Take off your pants." she panted tugging at my zipper. I unzipped my zipper and kicked off my jeans as fast as could with out falling off the bed.

**B POV **

Holy hell was this man perfect. He was by far the best kisser, and hey not to sound like a slut, but i have had my share of men in my 21years. As he took his pants off I could immediately notice his massive hard on. I flipped us over so that I was on top and we were back to making out again, grinding against each other. I started working my way down his neck while palming his erection. I started pulling his shirt up and he got the picture and leant forward and took it off. "How is it that I'm almost completely naked and you still have on most of your clothes?" he ask "Shh, don't worry we'll get to that part later on, we have all night." i replied with a wink.

I was now straddling his thighs while placing butterfly kisses along the top of his boxers, brushing my lips across his happy trail and V, that lead to his sacred "man part". I pulled his boxers down and and he " sprung to life". "God Bella, your so fucking hot." he moaned. I licked the top of his head to see his reaction. He closed his eyes in pleasure, so in a quick dip, i put all of him into my mouth and kept going up and down, listening to his beautiful moans, that I was the reason for.

"Bella, oh god, fuck! So fucking good baby. Ohhh, shit Bella I gonna come if you don't stop soon!" he grunted. "Well then i better keep going than right?" i replied

I continued to deep throat him for a few more minuets, and massaging his balls at the same. He taped my head a couple times, as if to say he was ready to burst, but i ignored him. I wanted him to see that this bitch can swallow, and I'm no pussy. His hot liquid burst down my throat not, a minuet later. "Fuck Bella, you didn't need to swallow, but god was that hot." After I cleaned up the rest of him i crawled up to straddle his waist, and lifted my shirt up and took it off. I was sitting on his hips in my bra and panties waiting for him to take the lead.

**E POV**

This girl was amazing, do you know how hard it is to find a girl that will willingly swallow your cum? trust me its pretty fucking hard, and I've been around town, you could say.

After she took her shirt off, she just sat there staring at me. I was still catching my breath when i leaned up and started kissing her. Only this time it wasn't hard, and fast like it was before. It was a slow sensual kiss that lasted a few minuets. Still kissing her, I started to turn us so that we were laying on our sides. I took her bra off so i could start massaging her perfect sized breast, and worked my way down to her panties slipping my hand into them just rubbing her. That action alone had her panting. I left her mouth and focused on sucking her neck and rubbing her clit. I stuck 2 fingers into her warm pussy, while my thumb was still massaging her clit. I could feel her juices trailing down my fingers, and it got me hard all over again.

"Edward" she panted "Please, I can't take it anymore, please fuck me!" she all but yelled. I pulled her under where down, and she kicked them off all the way. I rolled so she was completely under me and spread her legs apart she my dick was placed at her warm, welcoming center. "Wait Bella, what about protection? I mean I know for a fact that I'm clean but..?" i asked " We're good, I'm on the pill and yea I'm clean. But hey Edward?" "Yea?" "Can you just fuck me know?" she asked with plead.

I plunged my dick inside of her, till it couldn't fit in any more. God was she tight. I started off slow, savoring the feeling of being inside her with no barrier. But after a few minuets she started moaning to go faster and harder, and hey what the lady wants the lady gets. After minuets of going at it fast and hard, I feel my balls tightening and her pussy was squeezing my dick harder than before, so i could tell she was close. I started rubbing her clit, so she would come faster, because like hell, could i hold it in much longer.

"Fuck, Edward I'm about to come." "Me too baby" we grunted together. About minuets later we both came hard, and fuck was that the best orgasm ever. I rolled over panting with my arm wrapped behind her head, and she rolled so she could lean onto my chest. We just sat there panting for another minuets or so.

"That was." we both started to say at the same time. "Amazing" "Awesome" We replied at the the same time. I turned so we were facing each other and brushed some hair out of her face, and leaned in to kiss her softly, letting my lips linger just a little longer. I must not have noticed it before but on her back was a tattoo that covered about 3/4 of her back. It was of a women angel with her back facing out and instead of normal wings, this women's were broken with feathers falling off.

"Your tattoo is beautiful." I told her "Thanks, it's part of my past, but i don't really wanna talk about it, at least not until we know each other better." she told me "Understandable." I countered back. "So, uhh do you mind if i stay the night?" I asked her " No not at all, i was kinda hoping that you would stay actually." She answered with a slight smile.

**B POV**

Man was I happy that he asked to stay the night. I didn't wanna sound like a girl, but i was hoping that this wasn't gonna end up like my other one night stands. I started kissing him again. It was supposed to be just a good night kiss, but he pulled me tight and could feel his growing hard on against my stomach again, and hell i wasn't going to turn him down.

Thats how how we spent the night. Four rounds of sex, amazing sex might i add! When i woke up my leg was hitched up around his waist and amazingly his dick was hard again pressing into my thigh. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was only 9am, so i didn't think Alice would be awake yet. I decided to give Edward a wake up call. Not a norma one but one that involves me riding his dick to wake him up. I had just put it in and started rocking, when he started to open his eyes. He seemed confused at first but caught on real quick and started rocking in motion with with me.

After we were done with our morning business, we decided we should get up and go grab some breakfast. Edward got up and put on his boxers and jeans. I stole his shirt and put it on. It was a long button up shirt, so it covered me for the most part.

We walked into the kitchen, and froze. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all siting around the table staring at us.

" About time you guys came out here, do you realize how loud you guys were last night, AND this morning?" cried Emmett " Shut up Emmett, your just jelouse you didn't get any last night, and Edward and I did" I said sticking my tongue out. Edward just coughed trying to hold in his laugh.

**E POV**

It was so awkward in the kitchen listening to Emmett and Bella talk to each other. Here, i just meet them last night and i was already hooking up with one of Jasper's best friends. After we grabbed some food and brought it back to Bella's room, i told her i should get going. "Sorry, it's just that I only moved in 2days ago and I still have a lot to unpack at Jasper's." "Oh, don't worry about it." She told be still a little sad. I took her phone off her dresser and called my phone so we had each others numbers. "I call you later or something I told her."

I leaned in to kiss her goodbye, but it turned into a full on make out session with me holding her against her bedroom door. She broke away and said "We should stop so you can get going." I nodded my head breathlessly, setting her back on the ground. As I was walking down the hallway to the elevator, she ran out the door.

**B POV**

When he kissed me goodbye, I thought I was in heaven. After he went out the door, I realized he left with out a shirt on, because I was whereing it! I ran out the door after him. "Edward wait!" I yelled after him. "Don't you want your shirt back?" i asked him. He looked back and me and smirked. "No it's ok, you look better in it anyway. And if you keep it until later, all the reason for me to see you later right?" he told me. "Yea, sure of course.." I rambled on walking back into my apartment dazzled. As soon as I shut the door, Alice and everyone else bombarded me with tons of questions.

After all their questions about; 'what was i thinking', 'were you safe', 'was he good', 'how big was his dick' and so on I stepped into the bathroom for a nice hot shower. I can't believe how the night turned out, i never saw this coming, heck i was just looking to have a good time. And well i guess i did now that I think about it? All I know is that i hope to holy hell that we have sex again, I'm already starting to have re-drawl from his dick.

Once I got out of the shower, I threw on a pair of black leggings with a blotchy grey over shit that was loose and hung off my shoulder. and a pair of plain black flip flops. Right as I finished my hair and makeup, Jasper walked in and sat down on my bed, and for a few minuets he just sat there without saying anything. "Bella, look I just wanna warn you before anything else happens. I mean Edward is a good guy and all, but he's known to be a player, and just use girls for sex. Ya know fuck em' and go. I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're like a little sister to me." He stared at me after he was done talking to see what I would say. "Jasper, you have nothing to worry about with me. I'm not looking for anything serious. He's a good fuck, and that's all I really care about right now." I told him slowly "Ok, as long as you know what your doing than I'm fine, oh and we're all gonna meet up again tonight. But first we're all gonna go out to eat at Smokey Bones, then head up to a new club named Bubbles. So be dressed and ready at 6." He told me walking out of my room shutting the door.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 1. I decided to go to campus and buy my books for my classes. I parked my Black Range Rover in a parking place and walked into the campus library. While walking around grabbing the books I needed, I heard his voice, Edwards voice. I looked across the isles and saw him with a beautiful red head. They were laughing and he threw his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek goodbye. They went their separate ways. I just stood there in awe. Well, i guess i won't be doing him anytime soon, I thought sadly. I paid for my books and went back to the apartment to get ready for the night, seeing as it was already 3:30.

When I got back to the apartment, I went straight to my room to get changed. I decided to look extra hot tonight so i put on my black dress. It had one long open sleeve, and it was about 2inches from my ass. My hair was curled with loose ringlets, with light makeup, mostly just mascara. And of course my 4inch sliver pumps.

When I walked out of my room, everyone was already there and waiting, except Edward. The doorbell rang, and i volunteered to answer it. When I opened the door, it was Edward standing there looking hot as ever, I didn't bother saying hi, but just turned around and walked back to the kitchen. We stood in the kitchen talking for a while until it was time to go. We decided to calls taxis and have them take us, considering we were all planning on getting plastered tonight.

I had still yet to have talked to Edward, barely even acknowledging that he was there, and I could tell it was starting to get to him. Diner was diner, little table talk happened. The second we got into the club we found our seats, and I went strait to the bar to order me some shots. After the bartender took my order, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and whispered into my ear. "Bella, why are you ignoring me baby, I thought that maybe we could have a repeat of last night at my place?" Edward said into my ear. I took the 2 shots the bartender had placed down and turned to face him. "I saw you with that red head in the book store, so you can back off, your not getting any from me." I told him and walked off to the dance floor.

I wasn't really paying attention to who I was dancing with and I didn't really care, all I knew was he was hot, and i better be getting laid tonight. The said guy was grinding on me hard, and well he was hard too haha. As I turned to face him, we started making out on the dance floor. In a matter of 2seconds we were pulled apart, and I saw Edward punch the poor guy square in the face.

"Edward! What the fuck is your problem?" I shouted at him "He shouldn't be touching you like that! He has no right!" he shouted right back. The nerve of him, acting like I'm his when he has some other girl. Like I'm gonna take this shit I thought. "And what? I'm yours or something? Just because we slept together doesn't me you can tell me who I can and can't dance and sleep with. Oh and I saw you with your redheaded bimbo, so don't think that I'm gonna do what you tell me." I told him storming off.

As i came to the table he grabbed my arm and pulled me so I was facing him. "Bella, can you just shut up for one second!" he yelled at me. I just stood there and stared blankly at him waiting for him to continue. "That guy was a tool and wasn't good enough for you! I am though, I mean look at me?" he said with a smirk "Yea well what about fire crotch you were with earlier?" I countered back to him. He just started laughing! The nerve of him. i tried pulling away but he wouldn't let go. "Bella" he said in between his laughing fits "That was my cousin, she goes to school here too, and is the person that helped me transfer, there is no other girl, how could I pass you up?" he told me pulling my flush against his chest.

He wasn't winning this. I leaned up to his ear and whispered "I'm not just gonna let you have me, you'll have to work" I kissed him lightly and walked up to the bar. I ordered a Gin and Tonic and sat there sipping at it. He sat down next to me in an empty bar stool. He just sat there for a few minuets without saying anything, just staring at me. "I'm gonna win you know." he said to me "Win what?" I asked "You, you'll see how awesome and hot I am and soon you won't be able to resist me." he said with smirk "Mhm, we'll see about that." I replied to him.

"Walk me home." I didn't ask, but more or less told me too. he just nodded and we paid our tab walking out the door. he grabbed my hand and we walked the sidewalk until we reached my building. When we reached my door, he just leaned down and kissed me. We stood there kissing for a few minuets until he pulled away. "Come inside" I told him. He shook his head no. "I can't. If I plane on winning you, we can't keep having one night stands." He told me. He leaned down for one more kiss and started walking away. He turned around and shouted, "Be ready by 8, I'm taking you out for breakfast" He shouted and continued walking away with out even bothering to wait for my response

I knew for a fact, that he would soon win.

AU: Thanks for reading my first chapter, i'll attempt to put a new one up every week, usually Sunday will be new chapter day. Send me feed back!

-Liz


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**AU: Hey guys i hoped you liked my first chapter! well here goes number 2**

**Chapter 2**

**B POV**

For the past 2 weeks, Edward has been trying to win me over, and truthfully, he won me after the first night, i just liked seeing him work for me. The only part I hated about the past 2 weeks is that he refused to do anything but kiss me. I was about to die from sexual frustration. Lets just say that my vibrator was getting its moneys worth. We were going out to lunch after classes, meeting up at 1 and some local pizza shop.

I was dressed in a pair of tight flair blue jeans and just a plain off the shoulder black shirt. My hair was straightened and make-up light. I was already siting in a booth when Edward walked into the pizza place. He placed a kiss on my check, but I pulled him back down for a real kiss. Hey! I had to get what I could get!. We ordered our pizza and and just chatted while we waited. "So Bella, ready to admit that I won?" he asked me "Not a chance Edward, I like seeing you try." i answered with a wink I started to rub my foot up and down his leg teasing him. ", your not playing very fair." he said grabbing my hand kissing the top of it. I continued to inch my foot higher and higher, slouching in my seat slightly. My foot was now resting in his lap resting on his very prominent hard-on. "Happy are we?" i asked him smirking "Bella, you know the rules, no fun until you surrender." he told me with a slight pain in his voice I sat up and leaned across the table and whispered; "But what if i like breaking the rules?" He just sat there and groaned, and of course the pizza arrived. We sat there eating in silence. I picked up my phone and sent him a text:

**TO EDWARD:**

**You won a while ago.**

**-Bella**

I simply just stood up and walked out of the pizza place, with out waiting for his reaction. I stood there leaning against the side of the building waiting. Not a minuet after I walked out of there, he all but ran out of the place looking for me. He turned and saw me and came up to me, without hesitation, and kissed me. It started off slow, but quickly turned heated. We were groping and caressing each other like there was no tomorrow. "No one is home at my place." I told him between kisses. Luckily my place was just around the conner.

Once we got back to my place I unlocked the front door walking in, as I shut the door he pushed me up against it and started kissing and sucking on my neck. There would defiantly be a hickey there later. "Bedroom" I moaned. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and decided to leave him a present on his neck, like he had done to me. He laid me down on the bed and pulled his shirt off, and continued to remove his clothing until he was in his birthday suit. "Well that's not fair," he said "You're fully clothed and I have nothing on." I pulled my shirt off and he went to help me out by unbuckling my jeans and pulling off my panties. I laid there on the bed naked and bare to him, waiting for him to take control. He hovered over me and kissed me slowly on the lips, our intensity slowly increasing by the second. His tongue parted my lips and slipped inside to massage my tongue with is own. I started moaning when he pressed his lower half on top of mine. I could feel his dick resting on my stomach, the heat radiating off of it was unbelievable.

He began to work his way down my body, planting light butterfly kisses along the way, until he reached my core. I could already feel the wetness seeping out of it. God this man was like a God! He slowly started to lick my slit and sucked on my clit, once in a while, ever slow lightly, nibbling it.

"Edward Please! I need more" I moaned at him He inserted 2 finger while still sucking on my clit. It felt like heaven. I had been with my share of guys, but this man had magic fingers or something!

I pushed his head up, and pulled him so his face was above mine again. I leaned up to kiss him, I was ready to get to the even better business. While we continued to make out, I wrapped my legs around his waist and continue to grind on his raging hard on. I loved to listen to him moan. It was like music to my ears, I don't believe I could ever grow tiered of hearing him.

I rolled us over so that I was now on top of him and in control. I sat right below his hips, so that I wasn't siting right on his dick. I started to trace his magical V, teasing him ever so slowly. "So Edward, what do you want?" I asked taunting him, still tracing his V. He moaned the hottest moan I ever heard. "I want you Bella, I want you so bad."

"How bad?" I asked him leaning up so I hovered over him and grabbed his dick. Rolling my thumb over his tip. I could feel his pre-cum lubricating my fingers. I positioned him over my entrance and pushed him so that only his tip was inside me. "Fuck B!" he yelled. I continued to tease him so that only a little bit of him would go inside and them pull him out. Finally he thrusted his hips up and he went in all the way. We both moaned so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors heard.

We continued to thrust into each other, and moving in rhythm with each other. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him. He rolled us so that he was on top, and increased his speed and intensity. He was now pounding into me so hard that it almost hurt, but in the best way ever. I never used to correspond pain with pleasure, but now I can just imagine a whole sex world of possibilities out there for me.

While still moving in and out of me, he reached down and rubbed my clit. "B, I'm..I'm gonna come soon baby." He moaned into my neck. About a minuet later, he reached down and pinched my clit. This sent me over the edge and not long after I came, he came too, landing on top of me. He went to roll off, but I held him there, his weight on me was comforting.

For the next 5 minuets all you could here in the room was heavy breathing and panting.

I pushed him off of me, and he rolled to his side. I rolled onto my side so I could face him. I draped my one leg over his hips, and rested my face in his neck placing light kisses on the side of his neck. "Hmm, so I see you're ready for round 2?" he asked me, rubbing my lower back. He kissed my lips and parted my mouth with his tongue and soon enough we were on to rounds 2 and 3 before we heard Alice come home. She walked in on us attempting to start round 4, with me straddling him, but she clearly ruined that one.

After she screamed and closed the door we decided that we should get up and get dressed. Seeing as we both had class in about an hour. I changed my clothes, throwing on a pair of white shorts and a loose Aerosmith t-shirt with black flip-flops. throwing my hair up into a loose bun. Before we left the sanction of my room, Edward had me up against my door kissing me slowly. I could of stayed like that forever. I broke the kiss, "Edward, we're going to be late for class if we don't leave now."

He nodded in agreement and we walked out of the apartment. I screamed to Alice that I was going to class and would be back later. When we parked in the campus parking lot, we kissed each other and went to our separate classes.

Class was uneventful and boring, I just couldn't wait until I got to see Edward. I met up with Alice at her car, and we drove to the mall. She wanted to buy a new dress for tonight. We were all going out to the club again tonight.

**To Edward**

**Hey babe, I'm at the mall with Alice buying a new dress. **

**I'll see you later at the club**

**xoxo Bella.**

Alice found her dress fairly quick, but I still couldn't find the right one. I wanted to find the perfect dress to drive Edward crazy.

I finally found it! it was a mid thigh and was an leopard print with a turquoise clinched belt, the front of the belt was covered in rhinestones. It was tight and had a bustier top. My shoes were going to be 3inch silver pumps. He was going to drop deed when he saw me.

Before we went back to the apartment, we stopped at the liqueur store to pick up some pre-clubbing boo's. We grabbed 2 bottles of grey goose and were on our way.

"So Bella, what's going on between you and Edward?"

"Um, well I think we're together now, but i'm not really sure." I told her. "Well don't worry B, you're going to look gorgeous tonight and blow him away, and if he doesn't know if he want's to be with you and only you, he will by the end of tonight."

"It's not him thats unsure, I know he wants to be with me, it's just that i'm the one who is unsure. It's just that after James I don't know if I can trust anyone again." I told her with a few tears dropping. "Bella," she said turning to me "He won't hurt you like James did, he's different then him, and you know how I can feel these things, just trust me please"

I wiped away the few tears that had fallen, and nodded my head to her. Tonight was going to be fun, and I wasn't going to let my past ruin it for me.

Tonight was about getting drunk, getting and getting laid bitches!

After everyone got ready we all sat around the kitchen taking a shot before we left. And of course Jasper was stuffing his bong, getting it ready for us. Jasper was by far the biggest pot head out of all of us. I sat next to Edward after the shot, and he kissed my neck lightly, and was rubbing my thigh lightly. "Mmm, I missed you B." Edward told me nuzzling my neck. I ran my fingers threw his hair telling him I missed him too.

Jasper had the bong ready, so I went and sat next to him waiting to take a hit. We all passed it around until we had had enough. We took taxis to the club, ready to get the party started, or rather keep it going.

**AN: so there you have chapter 2! from what you can see, this story will mostly be from Bella's POV, maybe with a few exceptions along the way. I hope it wasn't too short, because I hate reading stories with short chapters.**

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

**I would like about 10 reviews by the next chapter please!**

**- - - Liz **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3, R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER:OWN NOTHINGGG!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Once we were inside the club, we went to find a booth for us all to sit at. After we claimed our table I pulled Edward onto the dance floor. **Drop it Low by Lil Wayne** was playing. We were grinding on each other until Alice and Rose came up and interrupted us, pulling me away from him so we could dance together.

Us girls danced to **Rock That Body by Black Eyed Peas** and a few more songs. We could see the guys watching us from the table, so we stepped it up a notch and started feeling each other up while we danced, making a sandwich on Alice.

Guys continued to come up to us and ask us to dance, but we turned them down. I noticed the guy from the other night was here as well, and I hoped he didn't notice me. I so didn't want him coming up to me tonight. But just my luck, he started walking over. The bastard didn't even ask me if I wanted to dance with him. As he pushed his pelvis into my back, he whispered in my ear that his name was Jake.

This Jake guy mistook my, trying to pull away from him, as an ok to keeping at his dancing. Finally Edward walked over and ripped me out of the guys grubby hands and told the guy to fuck off. I kissed him on the cheek thanking him. "Fucking asshole doesn't know how to keep his hands off of my girl" he said to me, still looking pissed off. "So i'm your girl?" I asked him.

His face immediately lightened; "Well I mean, uh I know we didn't really talk about it, but I uh yea if you want to be then yes?" he looked so scared a couldn't help but laugh a little "Of course I would like to be your girlfriend." I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, before he pulled me closer and parted my mouth with his tongue deepening our kiss.

Seeing as we were sill in the middle of the dance floor, I started to dance on him, not breaking the kiss. The beat of **Kid Cudi ** gave us the beat to sway to. He broke the kiss, placing his face into my neck as we danced. We took a break after about 15minuets to go get some drinks. We all met up back at the booth drinking some waters, and were waiting for the shots that we ordered. We each took 2 shots, and went back out to the dance floor.

Around 1am and 5shots later, we all stumbled out of the club and into taxis. Edward and I took one back to his place, while everyone else went back to my apartment.

When we arrived to his place, we took the elevator up. About halfway up, he lived on the 10th floor, he pushed the emergency stop button, and pushed me up against the wall, kissing my and down my neck, causing me to moan, loudly. His hands crept their way up and under my dress rubbing my cloth covered heat.

He pushed my panties to the side, and inserted 2 fingers, pumping in and out slowly, tortchuring me, using his thumb to rub my clint. "Edward, not here." I panted " Cameras" I said. He relectinly pulled away, and started the elevator back up. Once we got inside his place, he didn't hold back, and well lets just say that we were up for another few hours.

When I woke up the next morning I could barely remember the next night, well except the Edward part of the night. God was he good! I rolled over the find the spot next to me empty. Hmm… where could he be? I grabbed a shirt out of his closet and slipped it over my head. It went to about mid thigh, so I figured that it covered enough. I walked down the hallway and noticed that the place was pretty well put together, but sorta had a feminine touch.

When I walked into the kitchen I screamed a little. Siting around the counter was the redhead, I learned her name was Victoria a while ago, and some bimbo blonde barbie look alike. "Um, hi." I said to them. They just looked at me and sneered. "Do you know where Edward is?" I asked them pulling at the shirt I was wearing.

"He went down to the coffee shop real quick" Blondie said to me "Oh, um ok well my name's Bella." I said hoping to break the tension. "Tanya" she sneered to me. What the fuck was this girl's problem, she acted as if I killed her dog! "I'll just wait in his room." I said quietly. I turned to walk away when I herd Tanya cough slut. I stopped turned around. "What?" I asked he raising my eyebrow "Oh nothing." She said smirking at me. "Yea thats what I thought." I gave her a look before turning and going back to Edwards room, but not before I herd her mutter another "Bitch" out of her mouth.

Dam, was something stuck up her ass. What a bitch. Not soon after i herd Edward open the front door, and ask the girls in the kitchen where I was. I alway herd Tanya tell him his "whore" was in his room. I'm not putting up with her shit anymore. I was slipping my shoes on when Edward walked into his room. He gave me a questioning look, wondering what I was doing. "Bella, I thought we could spend the morning together?" he asked. "Yea well, with bimbo out there, don' count on that happening." I told him "Oh and next time, you might want to inform your GIRLFRIEND that you live with 2 other chicks." I told him walking past him.

I stopped into his kitchen. "Bye Victoria" i said nicely other, I actually liked her. "Tanya" was all I said to the other thing. I walked out of their apartment. As i was waiting for the elevator to come up, Edward came up behind me. "Babe, whats wrong?" he asked me rubbing my arm up and down.

"Well Tanya, in there seems not to like me and decides to make crude comments, so I'm not putting up with her, I have better things to do" I told him annoyed "Baby, don't pay her any attention, she just wants to get a reaction out of you is all." He told me nuzzling my neck.

"Hmph. Yea well let get a reaction out of her then" I turned around and kissed him hard, palming his dick. "Baby" he grounded. We went back into his room, and well, plain and simple, I made him scream loud, for hours. Show Tanya who she's messing with. Stupid hoe.

We didn't leave his room until around 3pm , when we decided to go and grab some food. As we left his room, We passed Tanya, who was sitting on the couch. I smiled and waved at her. She just glared at me. "Tanya," Edward said "This is my girlfriend Bella, you guys met earlier" she just nodded and continued to watch her show.

We went to Panarea and had a nice lunch, afterwards we kissed goodbye and went back to our respectful homes.

"ALICE" I yelled walking into my place. "Yes Bella?" "So...Edward lives with 2 chicks." I said bluntly "What?" she said with wide eyes. "Yepp, I woke up and went into his kitchen looking for him and there sat his cousin Victoria and some slut named Tanya. I'm fine with Victoria, but that Tanya chick wouldn't stope glaring at me and calling me a bitch."

"No way, and he didn't tell you about this before hand? I can't believe him."

"I did show her in her place though, made sure Edward and I were loud for hours, hah, showed the hoe who's in charge."

"Go Bella, but did you two talk about it?" she asked me "Yea, we went out to lunch after and he explained that He had no where else to go and his cousin Victoria was willing to help him out, so he couldn't say no. I completely understand his reasoning, I just wished he had warned me before hand."

"I totally agree with you B, but I do have to finish getting ready for Jasper's and my date, so we can talk more later if you want." Alice kissed my forehead and skipped off into her room to get ready.

**To Edward:**

**Hey, I just feel like staying in tonight, I have a load of homework to do for my classes.**

**-Bella**

It didn't take long for him to reply back

**To Bella**

**It's ok, I have plans to go over to Emmets anyway, we need to get out gaming on**

**-Edward**

The rest of the night was uneventful and once I finished my homework it was well past midnight, so I crashed without even bothering to change my clothes.

I woke up around 8:30 and got ready for my classes that day.

**5 hours later**

Like seriously who ever came up with the idea of school was a complete idiot and jerk.

I was texting Alice when I ran into something, rather someone, hard. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella Swan." Shit, I knew that voice. "Hello James." I said with venom in my voice

"I missed you a lot Izz, we used to have so much fun together you know." he said getting closer to me. "Yea it was so much fun when you would beat me and rape me right?" I can't believe the nerve of this guy! "Ah, come on you know that's not how it was, you loved the rough kind of sex, you know if you want, we could go off right now and have some fun." He was way too fucking close now, he had me pressed up against the wall. To anyone walking by it would just look like your average horny couple saying hi.

"No thanks James, I don't think my boyfriend would like that. Normal people don't believe in cheating." I tried to push past him but he held me there pretty tight. He always was a lot stronger. Stupid fucking gyms.

He leaned in and fricken smelled my neck. Creep. He kissed me for about 2seconds before he was thrown off of me. Thank god Edward showed up. "Hey douche bag, how about you stay away from my girlfriend." Edward told James punching him in the gut. James ran out of there before Edward could hit him again, but no before screaming that I wanted it. He was always a pussy when some bigger guy stepped in.

"Edward, it wasn't what it looked like. I didn't ask him to do anything." I kept rambling on hoping that he would believe me. "Bella just shut up , I know you would cheat on me, but who was that guy?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we headed towards his car.

"That's James, he's my ex." I told him, hoping he wouldn't ask for a better explanation. "B, I think you can give me a better answer than that.' he said looking down at me

"Well, he used to be sweet, and caring and then the real him came out and became very controlling and abusive. He would get really drunk and force me to have sex with him. And if I said no, he would hit me until I couldn't move, and still rape me. The last time that happened he sent me to the hospital for a good 2 weeks. Emmet threatened him that if he ever came around me again, he would kill him. No body knew that he was abusive until I was in the hospital, they all thought he was that nice guy that loved me."

Edward stopped moving, and just stood there shaking. "Baby, calm down it was over a year ago, you don't need to be angry." I told him, holding his face in my hands. He wrapped his arms around me holding me. "I should kill him." he whispered into my neck. "Baby stop, it's the past, lets just move on okay?" He ok'd me and we proceeded to get into his car, and drove back to my place.

We didn't do any funny business that night, just did our homework and fell asleep holding each other.

When I woke up, Edward was still sleeping. I decided to go make some pancakes and sausage for breakfast.

He came out just as I was setting the table for us to eat. "Where's Alice?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "She slept at Jaspers." I told him "So we are all alone?" he asked getting closer to me. I nodded my head, and yelped and he picked me up and placed me up on the counter. "Good." he said kissing me. He then proceeded to pull down my underwear. With out hesitation he inserted 2 fingers and started to pump. All I could do was moan into his neck. Not able to form sentences. This man made me breathless. "More, I need more." I groaned into his neck. He pulled out his fingers and took his pants and boxers off. Plunging right into my awaiting core. This was a gentle morning. He kept going harder and harder, and it wouldn't be long until I came.

Neither of us spoke, the kitchen was filled with moans and grunts from the both of us. "Bella, I'm gonna…" after he said that he came inside of me. I loved the feeling of his warm liquid filling me up. The boy didn't leave me handing though. He reached down and rubbed my clit until it was about time and than pinched it, causing me to come. Come hard.

"Oh God, If Alice found out, she would make me buy a whole new kitchen. I said laughing, still out of breath. "Hmm, well maybe we should make her even angrier and do it on the couch too." He said picking me up and tossing me on the couch. And that's how we spent our morning, and afternoon. Having Sex all over the apartment. God if Alice ever found out. When she did come home though, we were doing it in my own shower, so she couldn't get mad at me for that, I though laughing.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Alice yell at us, "Can you guys stop fucking for like at least a couple hours! You guys are like bunnies." "Shut up Alice, your just jelouse that Jasper doesn't have my kind of stamina!" Edward shooed back at her. God this man was going to kill me I thought.

**AU:Hey guys hope you liked the chapter! It's finished early so be happy!**

**I'm so proud of myself! I dished this out in 1 day because i was baby-sitting for like 6hours straight**


End file.
